


Sleepover Party

by VigilantePond



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Based on an interview, Drinking, F/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: Matt stays over at Karen's place in LA





	Sleepover Party

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the interview where it said Matt stays over at Karen's place whenever he's in LA, and Karen called them "Sleepover parties". 
> 
> www.radiotimes.com%2Fnews%2F2017-04-25%2Fmatt-smith-stays-with-karen-gillan-when-hes-in-la&usg=AFQjCNFLU-I3C1xSGPDIRkeNKQwqzIHnHQ

Karen paced around her small flat in LA, shifting around every last piece of decor in hopes that everything was aligned perfectly. The Van Gogh sunflower from  _ Doctor Who  _ hung proudly on her pristine white walls, beside some majestic oil paintings, and her piano’s keys shone like pearly whites. She had been a little more fidgety than usual since Matt called her last week. 

_ “Hey Kaz. I know this is short notice but I’m going to LA next week and I need a place to stay. Could I-?”  _

_ “Of course.”  _ She’d accepted with no hesitation at all. Anything for him. 

Karen checked her phone again, but Matt had not texted.  _ Ugh _ .  _ It’s just Matt _ , she thought to herself. It wasn’t like she had never slept over at his flat before. Finally, she finally heard two solid knocks on her door. She hated that she could distinguish his knocks from other peoples’, but they were firm, confident, and most of all, comforting. She glanced through the peephole and saw the distorted version of her close friend’s face, his chin even pointier through the lens. 

“Hi Kazza!” he dropped all his bags onto the linoleum, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She nestled her head into his shoulder and took a whiff of the ever so familiar cologne. Neither of them wanted to let go, but eventually Karen pulled away reluctantly. 

“I’ve missed you so much.”  _ He had no idea. _

“Me too. Mum misses you too, actually everybody does. I’m so proud of you, I mean… you’re doing so well. Bloody hell, you’ll be winning Oscars next!” 

“Oh shut up, I’m going to start crying and then there’ll be a flood and we’ll have nowhere to sleep,” she grinned. This banter filled her body up with energy again; she felt like soaring over the Los Angeles skyscrapers. 

“You mean like in  _ Alice in Wonderland _ ? That sounds brilliant,” he laughed, referencing the pair’s favourite  _ Disney  _ film. 

“No, because I can’t swim,” she retorted, sending Matt into a fit of giggles. “So… do you want to sleep on the floor or the couch?” Karen smiled to herself as she anticipated all the domestic-coupley things that they would do: brush their teeth together, cook pancakes in the morning, and she could complain about him leaving the toilet seat up. 

“Couch. I think the floor is too hard for-  what are you smiling about?” Matt eyed her with a mock suspicion. 

“Nothing. Just thinking of you rolling off the couch,” she teased. 

Later that evening, they were huddled on the couch with a wooly TARDIS blue blanket, sipping red wine out of red Solo cups as they watched  _ The Shining _ . (In the midst of preparing for Matt’s arrival, Karen somehow forgot to do the dishes.) To the average person, they must have looked like a real couple. Karen’s head rested gently on Matt’s shoulder, and he hazily ran his fingers through the strands of ginger. 

“So, how are you doing? How’s Lily?” Social etiquette and whatnot, blah blah blah. She didn’t actually care that much. 

“We’re great. Really great. You know, I think  _ she’s the one _ . I’m still waiting for the right time to pop the question, though. Have you found a special someone yet?” he asked. His husky voice sounded like a mix of sleepy and intoxicated, but  _ god  _ it made Karen’s insides stir. 

Karen took a big gulp of wine and let the dry aftertaste sit in her mouth.“Nah, I’ve been focusing on work and stuff.” 

“Understandable.” He was still playing with her hair.  _ Goddamnit, Matt _ . 

“Well actually, there is someone, but… he doesn’t… he’s taken,” Karen blurted out. She’s said too much. Maybe it was the wine’s fault. 

His hand froze, fingers still intertwined with the red locks. “That’s a real shame; he doesn’t know what he’s missing.” 

Karen poured herself more wine and and changed the subject to  _ How amazing Stanley Kubrick is _ , all while gluing her eyes to the screen. Shortly (4 more cups of wine) after, her heart raced rapidly and raggedly, she started slurring her words, and her Scottish accent became heavier. 

“You know what I was saying before, about how I fancied someone who was taken?” Karen started to ramble, and avoided eye contact again. Matt didn’t respond, so she continued,“I hope I’m not being awkward or weird about this but I totally am and you know what, fuck it. I’ll just say it, you should probably know that I have a wee crush on you?” 

More dreaded silence. At last, she looked up to face him, only to discover that he had already fallen asleep.  

  
  



End file.
